El chico de los ojos azules
by Alphabetta
Summary: Me llamo Nubia. Tengo 16 años y estudio tercer año de secundaria, soy escorpio y vivo en el Capitolio. Dicen que soy un poco gruñona, pero la verdad es que me frustra que la gente no me comprenda. ¡No es mi culpa! En mi primer año como miembo del equipo de preparación de mamá lo conocí a él. Ese chico de ojos azules del Distrito 6. Regalo para White and teal. Foro HEFDLP.


El auto de mamá da pequeños saltos bruscos cada vez que se encuentra con un bache. Desde la posición en la que estoy, acostada en los asientos de atrás con los pies sobre la tapicería, esas cosas se notan más.

Mamá conduce en silencio, y yo no tengo ningunas ganas de entablar una conversación con ella después de que me ridiculizara delante de todos enmedio de la clase.

No hay privilegios aquí por ser la hija de la maestra, de hecho, siempre he pensado que ella nunca encuentra nada bueno en lo que hago. Hoy ensayamos para mí debut como miembro de su equipo de preparación en los Juegos del hambre. El tema iba a ser maquillaje para el disfraz de la ceremonia de apertura. Se podía escoger cualquier distrito y yo escogí el diez. Creo que a mamá le molestó para empezar que escogiese ese cuando el distrito del cual ella es estilista es el seis. Eso la hace sentir una especie de patriotismo por ellos, unido al hecho de que mentalmente compite con el resto de estilistas de la plantilla quizá explicaría por qué mi elección la hizo sentir algo traicionada.

Pero no me importa. El Distrito 10 es muy inspirador y hay montones de temas para elegir, pero el 6 es aburrido. ¿Qué tiene de emocionante un aerodeslizador o un camión? Escogí como tema un maquillaje fantasía basado en la cola de un pavo real. Me llevó muchísimo tiempo mezclar los colores bien, incluso busqué fotos para hacerlo más realista. Creo que eso merecía al menos un halago.

El auto se para y mamá apaga la radio, esperando a que la puerta del garaje se levante para poder pasar.

—¿Qué querrás hoy para cenar? —dice.

Suspiro, tomándome un momento para pensarlo.

—¿Por qué no encargamos algo a domicilio? Una pizza por ejemplo.

—Había pensado que podíamos apañarnos con algo que tuviéramos por la nevera. ¿No te apetecen nuggets de pollo y papas fritas?

—¿Otra vez? ¡Cenamos eso ayer!

—Te gustan los nuggets —dice mamá maniobrando con el auto, probablemente para aparcar en nuestra plaza de garage.

—¡Que me gusten no significa que quiera comerlos todos los días de mi vida!

—¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy, Nubia? Estás más difícil que de costumbre.

El coche se detiene y el motor se para. Mamá sale del auto y abre el maletero mientras yo me quedo ahí un instante más, pisoteando la tapicería para aplacar mi rabia. Que no reconozca por qué estoy molesta con ella me hace sentir más furiosa aún. ¡No puede soltarme eso y después marcharse como si tal cosa! No puede continuar con su rutina mientras me deja aquí hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Nubia, ven, ayúdame con éstas bolsas —dice cuando salgo del coche y paso por su lado.

O sea que ahora sí me necesita.

—Tenía que haberme ido a vivir con papá y su novia —digo mientras salgo del garaje y me dirijo al ascensor sin esperarla.

No es justo que ella arruine mi día y se quede tan tranquila.

Las grises columnas de hormigón del garaje son sustituidas por el lustroso mármol rosa que recubre las paredes y el suelo. El ascensor se encuentra ya ahí, haciendo más fácil mi huida.

Me gusta que esté en una cápsula de cristal con vistas al exterior, así se pueden ver el resto de edificios mientras vas subiendo. Es bonito verlo de noche.

En cuanto llega a la planta número 32, salgo al pasillo, introduzco la llave en la ranura y cierro la puerta, agarro el teléfono y me meto en mi habitación.

Una vez acomodada en mi cama, marco el número de Enelka, una de mis mejores amigas. Normalmente hacemos una llamada a tres, ella, yo y Vittoria, pero ella estará castigada toda la semana. Sus padres son incluso más insensibles que mi madre. No la dejaron ir al cine con nosotras si no íbamos acompañadas de un adulto, y como ni mi madre ni la de Nel podían ir, tuvo que mentirles. No entiendo qué drama con eso, ya tenemos la suficiente edad como para ir solas. Si ellos no hubieran sido tan poco razonables ella no habría tenido que mentir en primer lugar.

Nel y yo comenzamos nuestro repaso diario. Comentamos cosas que nos han pasado en la escuela, chismes de nuestros compañeros de clase, discutimos sobre la tarea de mañana y las series de televisión que vemos y que yo hoy me he perdido.

En un punto, siento la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. No me gusta que mi madre entre sin llamar pero no quiero discutir con ella más. En su lugar la ignoro y comienzo a contarle a Nel sobre el brazalete que me ha regalado la novia de papá y lo guapo que es su hijo, si no fuera porque somos así como hermanastros consideraría el pedirle salir. Pronto siento la puerta cerrarse, lo que significa que mamá se ha ido. Un olor apetitoso invade mi nariz y al girar la cabeza, veo la caja de pizza sobre mi escritorio.

Una parte de mí se siente satisfecha y considera eso como una disculpa sin embargo, la otra se siente culpable. No es que de repente crea que no merezco una disculpa, pero quizá no debería arruinar su día sólo porque ella ha arruinado el mío. Quizá deberíamos hablar al respecto...

Me despido de Nel y dejo el teléfono en su sitio. Al pasar al salón con la caja de pizza bajo en brazo, veo a mamá sentada en el sofá viendo la tele. Me siento junto a ella sin saber qué decir. En la televisión están hablando sobre las pelucas más populares de ésta temporada. La modelo de la pantalla se coloca una peluca de corte diagonal rubia platino llamada "Papillon d'amour".

—Te quedaría bien —digo, más con la finalidad de hacer conversación que porque en verdad piense eso.

—¿De veras? Quizá me la compre —contesta tras girarse hacia mí sorprendida.

Estoy a punto de decir que en verdad no creo que le siente bien, creo que a ella le va más el verde, pero no quiero aumentar la negatividad entre nosotras. Que diga eso no significa que se la vaya a comprar de verdad, a mamá no le gustan las pelucas cortas. Luego sale otra modelo con una peluca larga y morada, que brilla con un reflejo especial "Naughty amethyst" se llama.

—Para mí —digo. Es sencillamente deslumbrante.

—¿La querrías para tu cumpleaños? —dice mamá.

—¡Sí! —exclamo.

Por supuesto que la querría para mi cumpleaños.

Ninguna de las dos hace en el resto de la noche ninguna mención sobre lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, todo parece arreglarse. La mala onda se fue.

* * *

><p>Vittoria nos invitó a mí y a Enelka a ver la cosecha juntas en su casa. Normalmente la veo con mi familia, pero al ser el primer año desde el divorcio de mis padres, nadie marcó un protocolo a seguir. Mi madre anda algo molesta conmigo otra vez, primero porque considera que debemos empezar a trabajar juntas en el look del chico o la chica cosechado, pero yo no creo que eso nos deje en desventaja, podemos hablar de ello en la noche, los chicos no llegan al Capitolio hasta dentro de dos días, aún queda tiempo.<p>

La otra cosa por la que está molesta es porque la novia de papá me ha regalado "Naughty amethyst" sin razón alguna, pero ya le dije que me puede regalar otra cosa por mi cumpleaños, que me parecía tonto hacer drama por eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer, rechazar el regalo? Además, a todo el mundo le gusta mi nuevo look, debería estar contenta por mí.

Me miro al espejo del armario de Vit para asegurarme de que sigue en su sitio.

—¡Te sienta malditamente bien, Nubia! —dice Nel—. La colección "Naughty jewels" es increíble.

—Gracias, en cuanto la vi me enamoré de ella.

Luego el himno de Panem se escucha y las tres nos acomodamos en la enorme cama con dosel de Vit.

—Trae los aperitivos y las bebidas —dice por el comunicador a su avox.

Pasamos el aburrido discurso de Caesar y Claudius comiendo y bebiendo los refrescos que nos trae el avox y por fin, lo bueno empieza. Caesar conecta con el corresponsal en el Distrito 1 y la cosecha comienza. Más protocolo aburrido, tratado de traición y bla bla bla y en cuanto el escolta se presenta dejamos de hablar y bromear y prestamos atención.

Irina se presenta voluntaria por la chicas al igual que lo hace Milo por los chicos.

—El chico es guapo, me gustan sus ojos —dice Vit.

Ambas le damos efusivamente la razón.

—La chica sin embargo tiene demasiadas pecas, y su pelo es demasiado corto y claro, no me agrada. Ah, y debería sonreír más. ¿Qué se he creído?

—A mamá tampoco le gustan las pecas, siempre les pide a su equipo que las elimine.

—Deberían hacerlo con Irina.

Las tres reímos y Vit le pide a su avox que nos traiga más popcorn mientras Caesar conecta con el Distrito 2. Así van pasando todos, uno tras otro, hasta que le llega el turno al Distrito 6, el nuestro.

—Taelyn. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —digo, analizando el rostro de la chica. Tiene el pelo largo y castaño y los ojos oscuros—. Quizá dando luminosidad al rostro y con mechas rubias quede mejor.

No podemos quejarnos de lo que nos toque, somos profesionales, debemos hacer brillar a lo que sea que nos traigan desde los distritos.

Mis amigas me dan la razón efusivamente.

Después cosechan al chico, y en cuanto lo veo subir las escaleras, siento un flechazo como nunca lo he sentido antes. Y eso que he rechazado en el pasado a muchos chicos guapos.

Dicen que cuando algo es demasiado fácil de obtener, perdemos el interés en esa cosa. Quizá es lo que me pasó con él. El viento soplaba, alborotando su melena castaña, ligeramente rojiza, y cuando la cámara lo enfocó de cerca pude ver los ojos azules más hermosos que vi nunca. Y encima eran naturales, cualquiera puede tener ojos bonitos pasando por el quirófano, pero no todo el mundo tiene la fortuna de nacer guapo.

—¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero a él! —exclamo.

Ellas giran la cabeza ante mi repentino entusiasmo.

—¿No decías que querías la chica porque te inspiraba más?

—Sí, pero eso fue antes de saber que el chico iba a ser un ángel recién descendido de los cielos.

—Tampoco es para tanto, no es feo pero tampoco es nada especial —dice Vit.

—Finnick es mucho más guapo —agrega Nel.

No me molesta el comentario. Vittoria tiene mal gusto para los hombres de todos modos y Nel es una fangirl de Finnick por supuesto que no admitiría que otros le sobrepasan.

—Yo me quedaría con la chica Nubia, tiene una belleza más exótica —dice Nel.

—Bueno, si lo piensas bien, todos los chicos de los distritos se ven exóticos, son como gemas en bruto. Nunca sabes lo que vas a encontrarte debajo de toda esa mugre, pero él ya brilla de por sí... ¿Cómo han dicho que se llamaba?

Vitt rueda los ojos.

—Yuren.

—Yuren... —repito— hasta tiene nombre de guapo.

Nel reprime una carcajada.

—Nombre de guapo, bueno ahora centrémonos no me entero de a quién están cosechando en el siete.

—Voy un momento afuera a llamar a mamá.

Ambas se encogen de hombros mientras me apresuro a salir al pasillo, saco mi celular y busco a mamá en la lista de contactos.

_"¡Gracias por llamar! ¡En éstos momentos no estoy disponible, deja tu mensaje después de oír al pajarito!"_

La grabación con la voz de mamá se oye al otro lado del teléfono, seguida del canto de un pájaro. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan hortera?

Suelto un bufido de frustración a la vez que cuelgo. Lo intento tres veces más y a la cuarta le dejo un mensaje pidiéndole que me llame urgentemente en cuanto pueda.

Vuelvo a la habitación donde están retransmitiendo la cosecha del Distrito 10.

—Te has perdido al chico del 9 llorando mientras trataba de escapar —anuncia Nel—. Me entristece tanto cuando pasa algo así... al menos me queda el consuelo que mientras estén en el Capitolio los cuidaremos bien.

—Probablemente caiga en el baño de sangre, pobre niño... —agrega Vitt.

Mejor. Uno menos del que preocuparme.

—Escuchen me voy a casa, tengo que hablar con mamá sobre asuntos de trabajo —digo.

—¿Qué? ¿No dijiste que iríamos juntas a la rebajas aprovechando que hoy no hay escuela? —me recrimina Vitt.

—Sí, pero... —y algo me dice que estoy sobrerreaccionando. No puedo dejarlas plantadas, también he estado esperando por las rebajas del día de la cosecha- cierto, lo olvidé por completo, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, y con mi primer año en el equipo de preparación y los nervios...

En serio no sé por qué me estoy justificando tanto. No debería dar tantas explicaciones.

Vuelvo a la cama y termino de ver las cosechas, aunque mi cabeza no para de darle vueltas al hecho de que tengo que hablar con mamá y su celular no está operativo. Aún está la posibilidad de que ella elija al chico, sería la opción con más sentido común. Y ella alcanza a elegir primero porque el otro estilista lleva menos tiempo en el equipo.

Vit y Nel comienzan a comentar a los tributos del 12. Y con mi falta de concentración, lo único que hago es darles la razón en todo. Cuando el programa termina nos arreglamos y nos vamos al centro comercial. Vittoria se compra una peluca llena de trenzas fucsia con mechas rubio platino, yo me compro otra azul de pelo corto que estaba a mitad de precio. Nel arrasa con los tatuajes faciales desechables. Nos cuenta que quiere uno permanente pero sus padres no la dejan. Al terminar nos vamos a una de las cafeterías a tomar algo.

Cada diez minutos o así, llamo a mamá, pero siempre me encuentro con el mensaje del pajarito. El estúpido pajarito. Seguro que es una burla hacia mí en su idioma de pájaro.

Odio los pájaros.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo. Yuren está a punto de llegar al centro de preparación y yo estoy aquí comiéndome las uñas y mirándome al espejo cada minuto. Cómo no, mamá escogió a Taelyn y ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto, discutimos por una hora al respecto y como siempre, ella pensó que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Como siempre quitando importancia a mis sentimientos. De veras debía haberme ido a vivir con papá y su novia.<p>

Los otros dos ayudantes de mamá están chismorreando sobre alguien y yo estoy asomada a la puerta mirando al pasillo, esperando a que Yuren pase. Ya han pasado varios tributos de otros distritos rumbo a sus respectivas salas y no puedo evitar quedarme mirándolos, me pregunto qué estarán pensando de todo esto, el Capitolio es muy distinto de sus casas. Cuando oigo la voz de Dominique, el escolta del Distrito 6 giro el cuello tan rápido que me hago daño, y eso que no se puede decir que sea mi persona favorita.

—¡Hola Nubia, cariño! Aquí te traje a los chicos, me gustaría que me los dejaras relucientes.

Es guapísimo, es mucho más guapo en persona que en la televisión, Dominique comienza a hablar y yo ni siquiera le escucho, me limito a asentir, sonreír y mirar a Yuren de reojo, el cual no para de mirar en todas direcciones, se ve tan desorientado y adorable...

—Entonces, Nubia. ¿Cuál decías que era tu tributo?

Me siento muy tentada a decirle que es el chico, pero a la vez sé cruzando una línea, me metería en problemas con mamá y el otro estilista.

—Taelyn —digo, muy a mi pesar.

La chica me dedica una sonrisa tímida mientras Dominique la toma de la mano y la acerca a mí. Yo la tomo, algo cohibida y al mirar a Yuren, me doy cuenta que él me está mirando a mí y le guiño un ojo a la vez que me pregunto qué estará pensando de mí. Me he arreglado especialmente para él hoy.

—Sé amable con ella -me susurra Dominique al oído—. Un huracán destruyó su vecindad el mes pasado y está un poco sensible.

—Ohh, pobrecita... -respondo, creo que ella me oye— no te preocupes, la haremos olvidar las cosas malas.

Esperemos que no se ponga a llorar de repente. Mamá se enojará si se arruina el maquillaje y la deja mal enfrente de todos.

—Bueno Taelyn... ¿Estás lista para tu cambio de imagen? -digo conduciéndola adentro.

—S-supongo... —murmura.

Es tímida, que linda. Me podría hacer amiga suya, así me contaría cosas sobre Yuren.

—¿Sabías que tenemos la misma edad? Yo también tengo dieciséis años.

Pensé que ella encontraría interesante ésta coincidencia, pero en su lugar sólo frunce el ceño por una décima de segundo y luego me dedica una sonrisa forzada.

—Qué bien...

Ésta chica es un poco rarita.

En cuanto Nancy y Vega la ven, comienzan a intentar captar su atención elogiándola y preguntando cientos de cosas y yo paso a un segundo plano mientras unto sus piernas con cera.

—Taelyn... Dominique me ha dicho que tu casa quedó arruinada tras un terremoto, cuánto lo siento... —digo, si quiero hacerme su amiga tengo que hacerle saber que la apoyo— debe de ser tan duro.

—Um... fue un huracán en realidad.

Ups.

—¡Ay no! Recuerdo eso, lo vi por televisión. Incluso doné un par de abrigos viejos y unos cuantos vestidos a los afectados. Fue tan triste... ¿Tu familia está bien? —dice Vega.

—Mi perro se murió -contesta, y una lágrima baja por su cara.

No, no, no. No fue tan buena idea eso. Rápidamente le doy un pañuelo y ella se seca las lágrimas.

—Está bien, dejemos de hablar de cosas feas. Cuéntanos cosas sobre ti. ¿Qué tal te llevas con Yuren? ¿Qué tal es él?

—No hemos hablado mucho la verdad.

Doy un tirón de la cera y ella amortigua un quejido. ¿Qué? En serio, no sé cómo puede estar al lado de semejante ser y mostrarse indiferente.

—Es un chico muy apuesto. ¿No piensas tú lo mismo?

Ella titubea.

—Tengo novio.

—Seguro que te está extrañando mucho, cielo.

Otra lágrima brota de sus ojos. Corriendo voy a limpiarla mientras Vega suspira emocionado, diciendo que es bonito que se quieran tanto. Siento la tentación de decirle que sea más fuerte, que no se va a ver bien si sigue llorando, pero ya nos han advertido sobre eso. Si se pone demasiado emocional lo mejor es desviar la atención hacia otra cosa, o será peor.

—En cuanto veas tu atuendo te olvidarás de tus penas, yo lo vi ésta mañana y es maravilloso.

Ser la hija de la estilista tiene sus ventajas. Vega y Nancy aún no lo han visto y puedo notar que se están muriendo de envidia. Mamá ha elegido un tema de piloto de aerodeslizador, aunque mejorado por supuesto, porque el uniforme de verdad es muy feo.

Cuando terminamos de embellecer a Taelyn, llamamos a mamá para que de instrucciones sobre su maquillaje y peinado. Comienzo a aplicar el corrector de imperfecciones mientras pienso que podría estar con Yuren ahora mismo. Quizá podría ir a asomarme a la otra sala un momento... pero he prometido ser madura y hacerle caso en todo delante de los otros. No es nada personal, es sólo que mamá a veces es demasiado mandona y demasiado poco razonable.

Cuando Nancy termina de recoger la trenza de Taelyn en un moño y coloca la gorra con visera sobre su cabeza, mamá da nuestro trabajo por terminado. La verdad es que estoy super orgullosa de cómo ha quedado mi maquillaje, y eso que es sólo mi primera vez.

—¡Un aplauso para la piloto más sexy del país! —dice mi madre mientras Taelyn se mira al espejo.

—No se parece en nada al uniforme de piloto —responde ella.

—Claro que no —explico—, es una versión mejorada, un uniforme de piloto con mucho estilo.

Ella parece comprender al fin el por qué se ve un poco diferente. Al final del día lo que importa es lo mucho que destaques, ese es el punto del desfile.

Después de mucho insistir, mamá me permite acompañar a Taelyn abajo, normalmente es trabajo del estilista pero no dice en ninguna parte que no deba ser así.

—¿Se ve bien mi cabello? —pregunto en cuanto veo a Yuren.

Debería haberme asegurado de eso antes de salir pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Supongo que sí —contesta.

No debería fiarme mucho de su criterio la verdad, en la mayoría de los distritos no entienden mucho de moda.

—Espera aquí un minuto —le pido.

Estoy un poco nerviosa. Yuren se ve guapísimo. Lleva el traje a juego con Taelyn aunque de un tono mucho más oscuro. No sé qué le habrá hecho su estilista en el cabello, pero se ve de un rojo mucho más intenso.

—¡Hola Yuren! ¿Qué tal, cómo estás? Me llamo Nubia.

—Hola —dice él.

Creo que me estoy sonrojando, y de cerca se le ven las pecas bajo sus ojos. Lo hacen ver adorable.

—Soy una gran fan tuya, y estoy encantada de poder conocerte al fin.

Él se ríe pero no dice nada.

—¿Estás nervioso? —prosigo— No te preocupes, será un viaje corto. Todos te van a amar. ¿Quién no lo haría?

El estilista de Yuren se nos acerca. Al verme, parece contrariado.

—¿Y tu madre?

—He venido yo en su lugar —respondo orgullosa.

—Oh... bueno, necesito explicarle a Yuren un par de cosas que quiero que haga durante el desfile, tú deberías estar dándole instrucciones a Taelyn en lugar de estar de cháchara. No me gustaría que Yuren quedara en mal lugar sólo por ella.

Le pongo mala cara a la vez que vuelvo junto a Taelyn. Menudo idiota. ¿Qué se ha creído?

—Bueno... -digo, algo insegura- lo que tienes que hacer es... Ser muy simpática y todo eso, ya sabes.

La chica frunce el ceño y yo comienzo a perder la paciencia. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

—Espera un momento.

Saco mi celular y marco el número de mamá, después de explicarle la situación, ella no parece contenta. Maravilloso.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tenía que haber ido yo! Pero estabas tan urgida por ver a ese Yure. Ahora no queda tiempo para darle instrucciones.

—Yuren, mamá. Yuren. Voy a pasarte a Taelyn, explícale todo desde el teléfono. ¡Antes de culparme de algo asegúrate de que no hay solución!

Le ofrezco el teléfono a Taelyn y la dejo hablar con mamá.

Estoy tan enojada que a penas la despido cuando el desfile comienza. Vuelvo adentro y no hablo con nadie, ni tomo ningún aperitivoque me ofrecen. Miro a la pantalla de vez en cuando para ver si sale el distrito 6.

Qué guapo está Yuren. Lo adoro.

Por la noche, Dominique invita a ambos equipos de preparación a una cena junto con los tributos y sus mentores. Paso la mayor parte de la noche arreglándome y luego nos llevan al centro de entrenamiento.

Pobre de mi Yuren, su mentor no tiene buena pinta. Se ve enfermizo y débil. Espero que no le perjudique, estoy algo preocupada. ¿Cómo ganaría los Juegos? Aunque bien mirado, la mentora de Taelyn tampoco se ve muy bien. Pero ella me da igual, sólo puede ganar uno y le voy a Yuren por supuesto.

Paso el resto de la noche comiendo los ricos manjares que los avox nos han preparado y hablando sobre todo con Yuren. Es verdad que es tímido pero eso es un plus...

Cuando llega la hora de irnos no me lo creo, el tiempo se ha pasado volando. Me despido de él ya ansiosa por verlo de nuevo.

No me dijo mucho de él, pero estuvimos hablando sobre pájaros, al parecer a él le gustan mucho. Me contó que hay un nido de sinsajos en su chimenea y le dije que me encantaría verlo. Los pajaritos son tan lindos.

Es bueno tener cosas en común.

* * *

><p>La alarma suena y yo me dejo caer en la mesa, sobre mi libro de arte y arquitectura. Estoy tan cansada... pero anoche no pude dormir bien, Yuren entra dentro de dos días a la Arena y estoy nerviosa. No lo he vuelto a ver más que en televisión. He estado ocupada con la escuela y ayer mamá fue a tomarle las medidas a Taelyn pero no pude buscar una excusa para apuntarme a acompañarla.<p>

Levanto la cabeza a ver si se ha ido la profesora para poder quejarme sin miedo a que me oiga.

—¿Soy yo o la clase de hoy fue más aburrida que de costumbre?

Vittoria se voltea.

—Yo la he encontrado normal.

—Eso es que estás de mal humor hoy —agrega Nel.

—¡No estoy de mal humor, sólo me preocupo por el cinco de Yuren!

Vit se ríe.

—La nota no significa nada, calmate.

—¡Cierto! —digo animada de repente-. La ganadora del año pasado sacó un tres. ¿No? Lo que más me molesta es el seis de Taelyn. ¿Qué diablos haría para sacar ese seis? No lo entiendo.

—¿Tanto la odias? Se ve buena chica.

—No la odio, sólo me cae mal. El día que llegó fuimos todos super amables con ella, y ella fue algo antipática y desagradecida. Es muy rara. Quizá hubiera preferido que la encerraran en una mazmorra hasta el día de los Juegos tal y como se solía hacer en las primeras ediciones.

—Bueno, sólo tendrás que verla una vez más. ¿Ya está listo su vestido de hoy? Estoy deseando verlos. Tu madre siempre hace un gran trabajo.

—Lo cierto es que es bastante bonito. Es un vestido color vino muy elegante con accesorios a juego. Si escoge un buen ángulo podría resaltar algo.

—No te ves muy entusiasmada al respecto. Si Taelyn gana, tú y tu madre ganarán muchísimos contactos y prestigio. Irán a fiestas exclusivas y a viajes alrededor de Panem a costa del Gobierno. ¿En serio prefieres que gane ese chico aún así? Hay muchos chicos guapos, pero sólo tienes esa oportunidad entre 24 una vez al año. Para mí la elección estaría clara.

—Pero... tengo que apoyarle a él. ¿Qué clase de fan sería si no lo hiciese? ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

—Calma, sólo era una forma de verlo. Toma, es el periódico de hoy, sale tu novio tal vez te interese.

Vit saca el periódico de su mochila y me lo pasa. Yuren está ahí en la segunda página, la foto parece sacada durante el entrenamiento. Qué bien le queda ese uniforme... me sonrojo con tan sólo verlo, no quiero pensar qué pasaría si lo tuviera delante.

Le doy las gracias a mi amiga y me quedo con la fotografía. En cuanto llego a casa la cuelgo en mi panel de corcho y le tiro un besito antes de ir a preguntar a mamá cuándo vamos a ir a arreglar a Taelyn.

* * *

><p>Las entrevistas se hacen eternas hasta esperar el turno de Yuren y Taelyn. Blablabla soy el mejor, blablabla voy a destrozar lo que sea que se me ponga por delante. Todos los años lo mismo.<p>

Yuren es quien mejor lo hace. Pensé que iría a adoptar un ángulo seductor, le favorece, pero sólo comenzó a mostrar sus conocimientos usando palabras muy complicadas que yo ni siquiera conozco. Esto demuestra que a pesar de ser guapo es inteligente. No me entero de mucho pero obviamente, ser listo es importante y útil. Taelyn se hace la dulce y encantadora, hablando del huracán y su perro tiene al público comiendo de su mano. Si no supiera que en verdad es callada y antipática hasta me lo habría tragado.

Luego la emoción por la entrevista muere y yo me quedo mirando a mi amor en su asiento. Sólo le veo la espalda pero para mí es suficiente. Todas las chicas de la sala gritan a la vez cuando el chico del 8 sube al escenario y yo ruedo los ojos.

—Tampoco es tan guapo... —me quejo.

Yuren lo es más y por él nadie ha gritado. ¿Qué rayos le pasa a la gente? Todas se mueren por los rubios naturales. No he visto un color de cabello más sobrevalorado en mi vida.

Mamá abraza a Taelyn y le dice que ha estado maravillosa y que casi la hace llorar.

—¿No vas a hablar con Tae-tae? Hoy será tu última oportunidad de hacerlo, tal vez para siempre -Dice Nancy.

En el otro lado de la habitación, mamá me pone mala cara. ¿Qué pasa ésta vez?

—Dile a mamá, que quiero aprovechar el tiempo para estar con mi amor y que mucha suerte a Taelyn y todo eso.

Me giro de nuevo para prestarle toda mi atención a Yuren.

—Aquí nos interrumpen demasiado. ¿Vamos afuera?

—De acuerdo —contesta él.

Estoy tan nerviosa, me pregunto si le gusta mi vestido. Me agarro de su brazo y ambos salimos al recibidor iluminado nada más que por un par de lámparas de pared. Desde el ventanal de la pared se ve la ciudad, pero yo rápidamente cambio la vista a un bonito jardín junto a un lago.

—¿Te gusta el Capitolio, Yuren?

—Sí, es un lugar encantador lleno de gente hospitalaria.

—Dijiste eso también en tu entrevista, me gustó mucho esa parte.

—¿Crees que lo hice bien?

—¡Sí! Tu entrevista fue mi favorita.

—Creo que mi estilista no está muy satisfecho con ella...

—Olvida a ese idiota. Vega también dijo que estabas usando vocabulario muy complicado pero yo creo que eso te hizo ver inteligente.

—Dijo que parecía que estaba leyendo y sonaba poco sincero.

—Qué más dará lo que piense él, sólo es tu estilista, lo importante es lo que piense tu mentor.

—Está en el hospital. Síndrome de abstinencia.

Pobre chico... la suerte desde luego no está de su lado. Me parte el corazón...

—Oh... lo que necesitas es un abrazo -digo abrazándolo. Él no se quita lo cual es buena señal- seguro que lo haces bien.

—No basta con hacerlo bien.

—Seguro que ganas. Estaré apoyando tu victoria desde casa. Soy tu fan número uno.

En ese momento Taelyn sale al pasillo rumbo a su habitación y me oye. La mirada que me dedica podría haberme asesinado si las miradas mataran.

—En serio, ha sido un infierno tener que estar con ella estos días, ojalá me hubieras tocado tú.

—Bueno, ella en v-

—Disculpa un momento -lo interrumpo al sentir mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo.

Un mensaje, de Vittoria.

_"Nubia. Papá ha conseguido entradas premium para ver el baño de sangre en la Gran Plaza. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? Sé que tu madre trabaja ese día y es triste verlo sola."_

Una sonrisa se instala en mi cara mientras tecleo la respuesta a la velocidad de la luz.

_"¿Que si me gustaría? ¡Me encantaría! ¡Muchas gracias por acordarte de mí! :)"_

—Lo siento. Mi amiga consiguió entradas para ver el baño de sangre en la Gran Plaza. ¿Qué decías?

—Nada importante. Oye, será mejor que me vaya a dormir necesito estar descansado y eso.

—Pero podrás dormir en el aerodeslizador. Los Juegos no empiezan hasta pasado mañana porque se ha pronosticado que el viaje durará un día. ¿No te puedes quedar un poco más con tu fan número uno?

Él se toma unos segundos para contestar.

—...de acuerdo...

Le cuento sobre mis amigas, la escuela, lo idiotas que son algunos de mis profesores... él escucha atentamente pero no habla mucho. Antes de que se vaya le hago una última pregunta. Sólo por curiosidad, le pregunto si tiene novia. Él me dice que no, y que en verdad no es nada popular entre las chicas. Por un lado me alegra porque así no tengo que compartirlo con nadie, pero no puedo dejar de pensar. ¿Qué rayos le pasa a la gente? ¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen delante?

* * *

><p>Doy un grito a la vez que hundo la cabeza en los brazos de Vit, incapaz de mirar.<p>

—Está bien, puedes mirar.

Despacio, giro la cabeza y miro la pantalla gigante con un sólo ojo. Ella tiene razón, Yuren está bien y se está alejando del baño de sangre de una pieza con una mochila a su espalda.

Respiro hondo. ¡Sabía que lo lograría!

El día en el Capitolio es agradable y soleado, pero en la Arena está nublado y feo. La cornucopia parece estar en una especie de patio de hormigón rodeado por muros y con dos únicas salidas una en cada extremo. Taelyn también está bien pero sólo porque huyó con las manos vacías tan pronto como sonó el gong. Vaya una cobarde, no sé cómo se las va a apañar.

El baño de sangre se salda con nueve víctimas, pero la mayoría de los supervivientes están heridos. Yuren ha sido uno de los únicos que ha ido a por provisiones y ha conseguido salir sano y salvo.

—Ay Vit te juro que me va a dar un infarto —digo agarrándome a su brazo—. Me siento como en una de esas películas sobre los días oscuros donde la mujer se queda esperando a su esposo junto a la ventana.

Ella se ríe y me ayuda a rehacer mi pintura facial, que se ha difuminado por culpa de toda la emoción de hoy. Llevo escrito "Yuren" en una mejilla y un corazón en la otra. También hice una pancarta pero los de atrás comenzaron a quejarse de que no podían ver y tuve que bajarla después de pasarme toda la tarde haciéndola.

La emisión es cortada un momento para que Caesar y Claudius hagan un recuento del baño justo antes de que los cañonazos comiencen a sonar. La alianza primaria parece estar intacta, una de las chicas cojea.

Paige del 3 ha perdido dos dedos de una mano al parar con la misma un espadazo de un profesional. El del 5 está herido por pelear por una mochila. Los del siete se han matado entre ellos, el chico del ocho tiene un corte diagonal en la cara. Ya no es tan guapo como todas pensaban. La chica huyó como hizo Taelyn, pero ella es jovencita, habría muerto de haberse quedado. Y de los otros cuatro distritos sólo quedan Maya del nueve y Robin y Jean del diez.

—¿Podría alguien desde la sala de control mostrar el resto de la Arena a nuestros espectadores? —pregunta Caesar.

En cuanto el cámara aleja el zoom, dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Un castillo! —dice Vit.

—Es la mejor Arena en mucho tiempo... ¡La amo!

—Como pueden ver, los tributos empiezan en éste magnífico castillo con multitud de sorpresas en él. Rodeado por un foso y cuyo puente levadizo, la única salida posible se baja y se sube siguiendo un patrón que los chicos tendrán que averiguar —explica Claudius.

—Y no te olvides -interviene Caesar- de lo que van a encontrar afuera. Al sur hay un bosque que desde luego vale la pena explorar. Al este hay una pequeña aldea y un poco más allá hay un vertedero. ¿Será todo basura, o habrá algo más?

Claudius pone cara de asco.

—Creo que prefiero no averiguarlo, acabo de almorzar.

Eso me hace reír, igual que a todos.

—Espero que Yuren no se acerque ahí. Qué asco.

—Si te digo la verdad, la Arena habría quedado perfecta sin el vertedero. No sé qué necesidad había de ponerlo ahí. Espero que no le den demasiado protagonismo.

Antes de terminar la transmisión, muestran lo que están haciendo cada uno de los tributos. Taelyn está explorando, según el mapa, rumbo a la torre sur. Yuren se ha instalado en las cocinas y está haciendo recuento de sus cosas.

—Bueno amigos, eso era todo sobre la inauguración de la edición de éste año. No se olviden que pueden seguir los Juegos las 24 horas del día en el canal especial, y para que no se pierdan nada de nada, siempre pueden consultar los resúmenes diarios en el canal habitual, donde también habrá entrevistas, conexiones con los distritos, estadísticas y mucho más.

—¡Y no se olviden de encargar la camiseta oficial! —añade Claudius.

La sintonía suena, la pantalla se apaga y todo el mundo comienza a irse.

—Tu madre no viene hasta mañana ¿No?

—Así es. Iba a quedarme en casa de mi padre.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi casa? Papá... ¿Puede Nubia quedarse hoy en casa?

—¿Tienes tarea? —pregunta él.

—Sí tengo pero...

—Podemos hacerla juntas —digo.

—Sin problema entonces, pero no se pongan a perder el tiempo o les pondré el avox a vigilarlas.

—Tengo al avox sobornado —me susurra Vit mientras salimos de la plaza, camino del auto.

No pensaba hacer la tarea de todos modos. Tengo el resto del año para ser puntual y los Juegos no son todos los días.

* * *

><p>Mamá está extasiada de contenta porque Taelyn ha sido el primer tributo en salir del Castillo y ahora está en el bosque atiborrándose de castañas.<p>

Bien por ella.

A Yuren tampoco le está yendo mal. Huyó de las cocinas huyendo de una de las dos expediciones profesionales y bajó a las mazmorras donde ningún tributo se ha aventurado aún y ha creado una barricada en una de las celdas, junto a un esqueleto el cual espero que sea de plástico.

Havoc del 2 vigila la cornucopia mientras que el resto de la alianza se ha dividido en dos en busca de su objetivo: los chicos del Distrito 10 que están trabajando juntos. Quedando Irina y Megan del 2 juntas y los otros tres en otra expedición.

Roxie del 8 encontró un pasadizo secreto y está escondida ahí. No ha hecho demasiado y el guapito-ya-no-tan-guapo de su compañero está cerca de las cuadras, donde los del diez han encontrado unos cuantos caballos.

A Paige ni la nombro porque no creo que pase de hoy, y espero que lo haga pronto porque ese muñón es asqueroso.

—¿Quieren una oportunidad de ganar una tarjeta de regalo para gastar en la tienda de ropa a su elección? —pregunta Caesar desde el televisor.

—¡Sí! —grito.

—Manden el nombre del tributo que creen que va a morir a continuación al 545. Dos tarjetas de a 200 serán sorteadas entre los acertantes.

—¡Paige! Es super obvio.

Mando el mensaje desde mi celular y enciendo mi portátil para consultar mi cuenta, donde tengo mis ahorros. Ahí es donde papá ingresa mi pensión mensual y mamá la administra. Está a nombre de las dos.

La cuenta tiene bastantes fondos porque mamá se empeña en ahorrar para mí carrera universitaria. Pero yo ni siquiera sé si quiero ir o no aún. No estamos autorizadas a patrocinar tributos, pero podría pasarle el dinero a una amiga y que ella lo haga por mí.

Nadie se daría cuenta...

La puerta de mi habitación se abre bruscamente y yo me apresuro a cerrar el navegador.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué era eso que has cerrado?

—¡Mamá! —Grito— ¿Por qué no llamas a la puerta antes? ¿Tan difícil es?

—Nubia. ¿Qué era?

—¡Nada! —digo.

—Salía el logo del banco.

—Imposible. Estaba buscando una canción, eso es todo.

—Espero que no estés pensando en gastarte tus ahorros porque la respuesta es no.

—Son míos —replico.

—Y hasta que seas mayor de edad yo decido lo que es razonable y lo que no. ¿Para qué necesitas el dinero?

Ella no lo va a entender.

—Escucha mamá, Yuren...

—¿Qué? Sabes que no nos está permitido patrocinar, podía repercutir en mi carrera. Nubia, es un no rotundo y definitivo.

—¡Sabía que no lo entenderías!

—Está bien que tengas un ídolo. Yo a tu edad también los tenía pero hay una línea entre lo aceptable y lo inaceptable. Ese dinero es para tus estudios no para que te lo gastes en caprichos.

¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de tirarle un zapato a la cabeza?

—De acuerdo. Si le pasa algo a Yuren será sólo culpa tuya.

—Si vas a apoyar con esa pasión a alguno de los chicos, es a nuestra chica a la que deberías apoyar y no al otro tributo.

—El cual es al que tenías que haber escogido.

—Porque tú me lo pediste.

—Antes de ver a Yuren.

—Y yo como soy adivina, tuve que saber el que tú querías. ¿Cierto? Si te hubieras quedado en casa para verlo juntas ésto no habría pasado.

—¡Si no hubieras olvidado el celulas en el trabajo todo estaría bien!

Mamá sacude la cabeza. Siempre lo hace cuando se queda sin argumentos.

—¿De veras estamos peleando por ésto? Voy a estar vigilando la cuenta. Como falte un solo crédito de ella, estás en un problema.

Antes de esperar por una contestación, ella se va dando un portazo.

—Oh Yuren... —digo mirando su foto en el panel de corcho—. Me gustaría poder ayudarte pero la suerte no está de mi parte...

O sí.

Ya me hartó. Pero le haré saber que estoy enojada. Cojo mi celular y marco el número de papá.

—Hola papá. ¿Qué tal? ¿Has salido de trabajar? ¿Puedes pasar por casa a recogerme luego?

* * *

><p>—Llegas temprano hoy —dice Nel encuanto me dejo caer en mi silla.<p>

—La novia de papá me ha traído. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté ayer con mamá? Pues pasé la noche en casa de papá y no le dije nada. Tuvo que llamarla ella para asegurarle de que estoy bien pero no me regañaron. Ella nunca lo hace. Además, me dijeron que le mandarían algo a Yuren de mi parte.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Vas a volver hoy a casa?

—Supongo que sí. No puedo creer que todo ésto lo empezara una discusión sobre qué hacer con MI dinero.

—¿Cómo te fue con el concurso?

—Mal. Voté por Paige.

—Yo voté por Maya pero no gané la tarjeta.

—Me habrías comprado algo. ¿No?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Nubia!

Vittoria parece nerviosa, camina a grandes pasos por entre las mesas, tira el portafolio a la suya y se sienta.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

—Yuren está en apuros. ¿No viste?

—No... cuando salí de casa estaba bien. ¿Estás... estás segura?

Calma. No tiene por qué ser nada grave. Confía en él.

—Lo vi desde la tableta en el auto de papá mientras me traía. ¿Recuerdas los esqueletos de las mazmorras? Pues han cobrado vida y en la mazmorra en la que Yuren se había encerrado había uno. Ha cogido una piedra y ha tratado de matarlo. Yuren lo ha destrozado con un palo, pero los huesos vuelven a reformarse una y otra vez. Y lo peor... es que al otro lado de la barricada están todos los demás esqueletos intentando pasar.

—¡No! Voy a enviarle un mensaje a mi padre, tal vez pueda adelantar su donación.

Saco mi celular y comienzo a teclear.

—Te regañarán si te ven usándolo aquí —dice Nel.

—¡Es urgente!

Yuren tiene que vivir. Tiene que hacerlo. Cuando la maestra aparece, me confisca el celular pero yo ya había mandado el mensaje lo cual era mi objetivo. Casi no presto atención a la clase. Sólo quiero salir de aquí y ver el resumen así puedo respirar tranquila.

La clase se me hace eterna pero finalmente soy libre, me voy directa a casa y enciendo la televisión.

Respiro hondo cuando me doy cuenta que Yuren está bien, tiene unos cuantos arañazos pero nada serio. Caesar explica que los esqueletos estaban programados para activarse el día 4 por la mañana y no pararían de regenerarse hasta cobrarse una víctima. No fue hasta que Paige no cayó en sus redes y su cañón sonó, cuando todos se desintegraron, incluyendo al del interior de la celda donde estaba Yuren, el cual estaban en éste momento intentando romper todos los huesos uno a uno hasta que le llega un paquete con varias latas de conserva. Sonrío, y lo observo embobada por un rato más antes de fijarme en otros tributos. Taelyn sigue en el bosque alimentándose de nueces y bayas. Irina y Megan han localizado a los del 10 pero éstos tienen ventaja yendo a caballo y ellas van solas así que han decidido no atacar y replantear el plan, están empezando a surgir roces entre ellas dos. Cara-cosida ha estado robando gránulos de alfalfa de los sacos para alimentar a los caballos. Su compañera sigue en el pasaje secreto. No ha comido nada desde el lanzamiento y se pasa el tiempo más inconsciente que consciente y la alianza de los otros tres profesionales ha salido del castillo y ahora no pueden entrar, pues el puente levadizo se ha cerrado.

—No deberían haberse separado. Es un error de principiante —dice mamá. Yo me giro un poco y la miro de reojo. Me había olvidado completamente que ella estaba en casa.

No tengo ganas de conversar con ella todavía.

—Iré a hacer la tarea —digo pasando por su lado al salir.

* * *

><p>Mamá está preocupada porque Taelyn ha encendido una hoguera y Milo y los otros han visto el humo y han dejado de intentar entrar al castillo para dirigirse al bosque.<p>

Ya hemos hecho las paces, espero que no vuelva a estropearlo. Con ella nunca se sabe.

Es viernes y no tengo planes para hoy. Nel está en clases de violín y Vit está en algún tipo de reunión familiar. Tengo tarea pero aún tengo dos días para hacerla.

Con una taza de chocolate en la mano y mi pijama, observo desde el sofá los Juegos. Me he dado una ducha relajante y mamá ha dicho que luego podemos encargar comida a domicilio.

Yuren sigue en su celda. Sigue así, Yuren.

—¿Qué opinas de Megan e Irina, Caesar? ¿Crees que deberían pasar al ataque o buscar refuerzos?

—Buscar refuerzos, obviamente. Robin y Jean están en una posición muy buena y tienen a los caballos en su poder. Uno solo de esos animales podría matarlas a las dos de una coz.

A un lado de la pantalla se ve una reproducción digital de un caballo girando sobre sí mismo con algunos datos sobre su peso, altura, velocidad y por el estilo.

Irina y Megan no parecen estar llevándose muy bien, están muy hostiles la una con la otra. De repente, Megan se levanta.

—¿A dónde vas? —dice Irina.

—Voy a buscar a los demás. Ya estoy harta de estar aquí sentada. Los necesitamos.

—Nos podrían encontrar en cualquier momento.

—O podrían no hacerlo, y pudrirnos aquí.

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola? ¿No comprendes lo vulnerable que me deja?

Megan ahoga una risa.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! Pensé que venía a un equipo.

—Así es la vida, cielo.

Las cosas se van a poner interesantes en un minuto.

—¡Mamá, ven a ver ésto! —grito.

En unos segundos mi madre está en la sala.

Irina se levanta, agarra a Megan del uniforme y la intenta forzar a quedarse. Megan le da un empujón que casi la derriba y la cosa comienza a escalar, los gritos y los reproches vuelan de un lado a otro.

Al otro lado de la puerta, en los establos, Robin acerca el oído a la puerta.

—Jean —dice—. Hay profesionales ahí fuera, pero no parecen ser cinco como pensamos. Son sólo dos... y están discutiendo.

—Rápido.

Ambos toman sus mochilas y armas, un lucero del alba para ella, un florete para él, se montan cada uno en un caballo y salen de los establos al galope, pillando a las chicas desprevenidas. Con un poco de suerte podrán matar a una, o a las dos. Irina es la que reacciona primero, se aparta en el último segundo, agarrando a Megan de la manga y arrastrándola consigo pero no consigue salvarla. El primer caballo se estrella contra ella y la derriba. El segundo le pasa por encima. Un horroroso crujido se escucha cuando el caballo apoya su pezuña en el pecho de Megan.

¡BOOM!

Doy un grito e instintivamente, me llevo la mano a las costillas.

—Eso tuvo que doler.

Por unos segundos me niego a mirar, temerosa de que Megan siga en la pantalla, pero luego compruebo que las cámaras se han centrado en la persecución de Irina. Robin y Jean son mucho más rápidos, pero Irina es más versátil. Puede cambiar de rumbo cuando quiera mientras que ellos deben darle instrucciones a su caballo para que frene y se gire.

En uno de esos cambios de sentido, Irina toma un largo pasillo lleno de ventanales, con armaduras apoyadas en cada pilastra. Cuando ve que la van a alcanzar de nuevo, vuelca dos de las armaduras, haciendo que el estruendo de las mismas retumbe por todo el pasillo. Los caballos se asustan y se desbocan, relinchando y alzando las patas delanteras. Los chicos tratan de calmarlos pero Irina toma la alabarda caída de la armadura y mata al caballo de Robin de varios tajos en el cuello. Robin cae al suelo pero no parece haberse hecho nada, ha caído con técnica. Jean toma su mano y la ayuda a subir a su caballo. En el último segundo, tratan de pegar a Irina en la cara con el lucero del alba, pero fallan por pocos centímetros.

—Pobre caballo... —dice mamá.

—Esa Irina es tan bruta, la odio.

Ojalá hubiera muerto ella en lugar de Megan.

El resto de la tarde pasa sin novedad. Irina vuelve a la cornucopia con Havoc a retrazar un plan. Los otros profesionales buscan a Taelyn con sus antorchas.

Caesar anuncia dos cosas. Una, que hay una sorpresa en el bosque y Taelyn está a punto de encontrarla. No dice si es una sorpresa buena o mala. La otra es que unas horas después del himno de la noche, habrá un anuncio a los tributos. Tampoco dice qué tipo de anuncio es, pero no estoy nada contenta con eso. Pensaba levantarme tarde ya que mañana no tengo que madrugar. No quiero poner el despertador para ver qué tipo de anuncio es.

Pero no se puede pedir todo. Yuren está bien y quedan diez. Es lo que importa.

* * *

><p>Desde la televisión de la heladería, Nel y yo vemos la repetición del anuncio. Al final olvidé poner el despertador, pero por la mañana cuando fui a mirar la televisión ví que Yuren seguía bien y sinceramente es lo único que importa. Aunque esa tranquilidad está a punto de llegar a su fin. Están obligándolo a moverse.<p>

_"Buenas noches, tributos. Veinticuatro de ustedes comenzaron y sólo diez quedan en pie. ¡Bien hecho! Me gustaría informarles que para recompensarlos por hacerlo tan bien, algo muy bueno les pasará a todos ustedes. Sin embargo, para que eso suceda debe sonar un cañonazo mas a partir de ahora y hasta el momento en que el himno suene. Si ésto no sucede así algo muy malo les ocurrirá. Por cierto. El puente levadizo estará bajado durante todo el día de hoy. Cuando el himno suene ésta noche, se cerrará y ya no se volverá a abrir hasta dentro de unos días. Pueden quedarse dentro del castillo si así lo desean. Pero mi pequeño consejo es que no se queden. Ustedes deciden. ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!"_

—¿Qué crees que va a pasarles? —dice Nel dando vueltas a su sundae con la cuchara.

—Algo muy malo. ¿No oíste? —contesto, algo histérica—. Y espero que alguien muera en las próximas horas porque sino... ay creo que se me pasaron las ganas de comer. ¿Quieres mi helado?

—No gracias, tiene almendras.

—¡Pues se las quitas! Odio los Juegos del Hambre... me estresan tanto...

—Roxie debe estar a punto de morir.

—Ella me irrita. ¿Por qué no se ha muerto ya? Lleva casi una semana sin comer ni beber nada. ¿Es eso humanamente posible?

—Pronto caerá. Lleva un día sin conocimiento. Debe estar en las últimas y está siendo aburrida.

Hoy es mi día de visitar a papá. Nel y yo dejamos nuestros helados a medias y quedamos para el día siguiente antes de despedirnos. Mis uñas están arruinadas ya. Nunca puedo tener las uñas bonitas últimamente. Parece una conspiración. Casi sin pestañear, espero a que alguien caiga. Cualquiera de los del Distrito 8 me alegraría el día.

Yuren ha deshecho su barricada y ha salido. Queda un par de horas para el himno y el cañón no suena. Yuren vuelve a la Cornucopia y comienza a espiar a Irina y Havoc desde detrás de una de las gigantescas dianas que hay en uno de los muros. Ellos están hablando de salir y reencontrarse con los otros. Supongo que Yuren va a esperar ese momento para abastecerse, pero alguien más se une a la fiesta... Cara-cosida.

—Estúpido, estúpido Cara-cosida —refunfuño.

Él también espía la Cornucopia desde la puerta. Ojalá lo encuentren.

Una hora más pasa. Irina apresura a Havoc para hacer el equipaje. Llenan dos mochilas y se llevan unas cuantas armas antes de irse. Cara-cosida se esconde hasta que pasan por su lado y en ese momento, Yuren comienza a saquear las mochilas y cajas de madera para ver lo que le puede ser útil. Recoge comida, botellas de agua, un botiquín y algunas prendas de abrigo. A las 11:30 según el reloj de la Cornucopia, él parece listo pero aún tiene que salir de ahí, y nadie ha muerto aún...

—Cara-cosida espía a Yuren y parece que está esperando a que salga para sorprenderlo. Maldito idiota. Como le haga algo... como le haga algo...

Mis manos se transforman en puños. Si estuviera yo ahí lo molería a golpes.

—¡Cuidado Yuren! —grito a la televisión.

Papá me dice desde su habitación que no grite, que está tratando de dormir. Quiero llorar.

Yuren sale y tal y como era de esperar Cara-cosida le da un tirón de la mochila, intentando quitársela, pero parece que pesa demasiado para él. Yuren tira del otro extremo pero ninguno de los dos la suelta. Cara-cosida le da una patada en el muslo, intentando derribarlo.

—¡Muérete!

Clavo las uñas en el sofá. Como le pase algo juro que iré a la Arena andando y lo mataré yo misma. Yuren cae al suelo, pero como no suelta la mochila, Cara-cosida pierde el equilibrio también. Yuren se recupera antes, se levanta y le pisa la mano. El otro grita y ahí es cuando mi amor sale corriendo.

—¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Jódete, Cara-cosida!

—¡Nubia, no te lo vuelvo a repetir! —grita papá.

Pero me da igual, me levanto del sofá y me pongo a bailar. Cara-cosida persigue a Yuren durante un rato, pero luego se lo piensa mejor, y vuelve a la Cornucopia a ver si puede salvar algo de los despojos. Yuren tarda un rato, pero encuentra la salida justo cuando faltan cinco minutos para el himno.

Nadie ha muerto aún. Eso es malo... todos están nerviosos. Los profesionales sobre todo y de repente, a Havoc se le cruza algún cable y se vuelve contra Irina, intentando clavarle un cuchillo en la espalda. Irina reacciona con rapidez, y el cuchillo se clava en su omoplato en lugar de en algún punto vital. Ella grita, lo insulta y comienza una pelea que Irina gana por goleada.

Nueve tributos y yo respiro aliviada. Están salvados. Yuren está salvado.

Y en cuanto caiga uno más le harán la entrevista.

Un paracaídas para cada tributo cae a la Arena con una bolsa que contiene una comida completa dentro. Primer plato, segundo plato y postre.

Encima, Cara-cosida ha quedado encerrado en el castillo. El día no podría haber ido mejor.

* * *

><p>Yuren ha muerto.<p>

Frente al televisor, estupefacta veo el resumen de la noche. Lo peor, es que la última vez que lo vi estaba bien. Me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios y mientras yo estaba tranquilamente durmiendo, Irina lo encontró y lo mató.

Yuren quedó octavo, lo que significa que habrá entrevista póstuma con su familia. Roxie murió de inanición unas horas antes que él, nunca despertó para ver el festín que había a su lado. Taelyn encontró el secreto del bosque, que era un lanzallamas y ha provocado un incendio del que ella misma está huyendo en éstos momentos.

La novia de papá me avisa que las tortitas están listas y que si quiero sirope de arce o caramelo encima.

Tortitas...

No quiero tortitas. Mi amor se ha muerto. Ya nunca más lo veré, sus pecas, sus ojos azules, su pelo rojizo...

Ni siquiera me consuela cuando los espectros del castillo acaban con Cara-cosida. Yuren debería haber durado más que ese idiota.

Corro a mi habitación, las lágrimas emborronando mi visión. Me tiro a la cama y comienzo a sollozar. Mi celular suena varias veces pero yo no lo cojo. Será mamá, o Vittoria o Enelka. No sé por cuánto tiempo me quedo llorando, solo que cuando por fin me calmo siento como si me fuera a estallar la cabeza. Es ya de noche cuando salgo, mamá está aquí, está hablando con la novia de papá sobre mí. Ella le está contando que llevo ahí todo el día encerrada. Mamá le dice que estaba súper enamorada de "ese Yure" y que es normal que esté afectada. A la novia de papá le parece adorable.

¿Cómo pueden frivolizar así sobre mis sentimientos?

Por fin salgo porque me muero de hambre, con la cara hinchada y enrojecida. Mamá me abraza y yo dejo caer los brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sin devolverle el abrazo. No se lo merece.

De camino a casa miro mi celular. Tengo más de diez llamadas perdidas de Vit y varios mensajes de Nel a parte de varias llamadas perdidas. Habíamos quedado para ésta tarde pero ya qué importa.

No estoy de humor.

Ya ni siquiera me importa quién gane esos malditos Juegos estúpidos. Por mi como si se mueren todos. Me da absolutamente igual.

* * *

><p>—Tenemos que ir a la morgue a maquillar a Taelyn —dice mamá.<p>

—No quiero ir —respondo.

Los Juegos han terminado. Una semana después de la muerte de Yuren. Irina ha ganado.

Dije que me daba absolutamente igual quién ganara, pero mentí. Cualquiera menos Irina estaba bien.

Ahora tendré que ver en todas partes a la asesina de mi amor.

¿Cómo se supone que eso es justo?

—Tienes que venir. Te necesito. Son las reglas.

—Estoy enferma.

—Nubia...

Para hacerla callar, me levanto arrastrando los pies y voy a retocar mi maquillaje. Mamá sonríe.

—Gracias. Sé que ésto es difícil para ti. Pero sobrevivirás.

Sobreviviré. Eso es.

Sobrevivir es lo que hago mientras pienso en él. Mientras su recuerdo me mata lentamente por dentro.

Al menos no lo vi morir.

Mientras esperamos el ascensor, mamá recuerda que olvidó algo y me pide que la espere junto al auto, pero una vez dentro del ascensor. Presiono el botón de la entrada en lugar del garaje. Apago el teléfono y salgo corriendo, lejos de allí.

No quiero ir a la morgue. No mientras Yuren también esté ahí. No podría quitarme de la cabeza que su cuerpo está en un cajón a tan solo unos metros de donde estoy yo.

Corro por las calles de la ciudad y no paro hasta llegar al jardín que hay tras el templo nupcial. Donde los novios se suelen hacer el reportaje de boda. Es un sitio muy bonito.

Sentada al borde de la fuente circular, observo los chorros de agua y suspiro. Si hubiera ganado, si nos hubiéramos hecho amigos lo podría haber traído aquí.

Lo imagino a mi lado un momento y siento ganas de llorar otra vez.

Sobreviviré.

Hace un buen día.

El cielo está azul, la temperatura es buena. Hay abejas, también mariposas. Mi madre me matará por la noche cuando vuelva a casa. No me comprende. Nunca lo hace.

Un chico se sienta en un banco a mi izquierda y comienza a tocar la guitarra y a cantar. De algún modo, siento como que eso podría ser la banda sonora de mi vida. Si ésto fuera algún tipo de película de esas donde la vida de la protagonista está jodida. Pero decide vivir el momento y olvidarse de las consecuencias mientras pensamientos y filosofadas trascendentales se pueden escuchar de su voz en off.

¿El futuro? Que se vaya al infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Con cariño para: "White and teal". Espero que sea de tu agrado. Casi hago ganar a Taelyn, pero llegó a la semifinal. Lo hizo bien pero Irina fue más fuerte. Elegí éste reto porque me gusta escribir sobre los juegos en sí y tanto Coin como Snow me dan miedo. Sé que querías el de Snow pero cuanto más lo pensaba más nerviosa me ponía. ¡Feliz navidad! <strong>

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**


End file.
